Always Beside Me
by EternalShadowStorm
Summary: Ghoon Hahm x Jung-Woo love! The story takes place when Ghoon Hahm decided to help Jung-Woo find his 'Doggy'. Things start to change after the whole fiasco and Ghoon Hahm's feelings for Que Min is starting to fade, day by day, after he took in Jung-Woo.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series of Kill Me Kiss Me. I just use the characters for my own mere imaginations, because if I was the author, I'm sure everyone would know why the whole book would end up having to be a **_REAL_** yaoi manga. Hahaha...

**Author's Note: **I would first like to dedicate this story to my best friend **Accinia**. Since you wanted me to write a story of my most favorite couple in Kill Me Kiss Me, well here it is. Hope you love it! **:P **But I would also like to say that this is the first time I'm writing this couple and so I hope you people out there will give me a break. Lol. This story also involves a little **AU**. Since I couldn't turn down my own best friend's request, since I know she'll hunt me down in my own home if I don't have it done. But anyways, I would like to share this story to all the people out there who likes it.

**Pairing: **A one shot story of a Ghoon Hahm x Jung-Woo love...woohoo...my OTP in the Kill Me Kiss Me world!!!

**Warning: **Please don't flame, since I'm stating now that this story contains a **boyxboy relationship**, meaning it is a **yaoi or slash** story, so please, if you don't like it, just leave and don't even scroll down. Thank you.

**Time Frame and Summary: **The story takes place when Ghoon Hahm decided to help Jung-Woo find his 'Doggy'. Things start to change after the whole fiasco and Ghoon Hahm's feelings for Que Min is starting to fade, day by day, after he took Jung-Woo back to his apartment to patch the boy up after catching a cold. Later making the two become inseparable as Jung-Woo has decided that coming over and spending his time at Ghoon Hahm's apartment wasn't so bad as he thought.

**P.S.: **During the time frame, where Que Min was supposed to be with Ghoon Hahm before finding our lovable Jung-Woo in the real series, well...lets just say that never took place in my story. It was just Ghoon Hahm finding Jung-Woo alone.

**(:Ghoon Hahm/Jung-Woo::****Ghoon Hahm/Jung-Woo::****Ghoon Hahm/Jung-Woo::****Ghoon Hahm/Jung-Woo::****Ghoon Hahm/Jung-Woo::****Ghoon Hahm/Jung-Woo:****)**

It was such a perfectly good day outside that one particular individual decided that it would be nice to bother the beautiful, strong and yet, dangerous Jung-Woo Im.

For some reason, if he ever wanted to see him, he would always see Jung-Woo in the same place that he always seems to be, which was a bench located in a park somewhere near his apartment. Maybe a good ten to fifteen minutes walk if he calculated it correctly, but that wasn't really the point that he was making.

At first, Ghoon Hahm Che thought that the pretty boy would be one of his first obstacles to get to his true goal to land himself a girlfriend in Que Min, but that all changed in one moment.

He didn't realize that the other boy could look so vulnerable and striking at the same time when he encountered him in the same bench one day. He could say that he was coming home after meeting up with his nakama, and what do you know? There he was sitting all so casually as if nothing in the world phases him, as he can see Jung-Woo with his head down.

Thinking that it was a good time to make use of that moment, his full intent was to cause Jung Woo a little pain, but that all stopped in his tracks as soon as Ghoon Hahm noticed the state Jung-Woo was in. The other kid looked as if something important and valuable was taken away from him, as the boys eyes started to fill with tears when he brought his head up to look straight at Ghoon Hahm.

He didn't know why, but that really struck something in his heart when he saw the combination of both sadness and loneliness projected into those big round eyes and girly face. Even he could understand those feelings for those two are the most common emotions that he felt at times as well. Ghoon Hahm, for the first time in his teenage life, thought he should be protecting such a beauty. But that was totally not his thing, right? He was not one to save some damsel in distress, even if it was a boy too pretty enough worth saving. Plus, why would he even do such a thing when all he could think about was making the boy's life miserable for taking Que Min's attention all the time.

But he guessed that it didn't matter at the time because he didn't know how or why, but his body and heart had led him through towards Jung-Woo, and sat down next to the shorter kid. Just remembering what took place afterwards was something even he couldn't believe.

_**o.O.o Flashback o.O.o**_

_As Ghoon Hahm sat down next to Jung-Woo, he took his left arm and placed it so it's just behind the fighter's back, before asking what his problem was.  
_

_"Hey?! What's the matter? Do you always come here or what? Did you lose something that you have to cry like a sissy over it?"_

_Maybe that was a bad move, as he can see from the corner of his eye that Jung-Woo looked even more down after what he said._

_"Actually, forget what I said alright? I didn't mean it. I have one of those mouths that just tell you straight on what I have on my mind. Really, what's going on kid? Is there anything wrong?"_

_Hoping that his voice this time sounded more sincere and true to his words, not wanting Jung-Woo to think it was all a game. He didn't have to wait long as Jung-Woo answered him.  
_

_"Why should you care about what's wrong with me? You usually seek me out so that I can be one of your punching bags, right?" Jung-Woo voiced out sadly and quietly, but still loud enough for the other to hear._

_Ghoon Hahm couldn't help but wince and feel ashamed for that statement was mostly true, for that was his intent ever since he met Jung-Woo. He knew he deserved that accusation as he was at fault anyway since he did use him to take his mind off of trying to get a hold of a certain someone._

_"I know alright. I just don't know why, but every time I see you, it just happens. Surprisingly enough, even if I don't want to see you, I have to admit that I tend to seek you out anyway. I know it's weird for me to say this now, but I do tend to care, once in a while." Ghoon Hahm honestly admitted. Surprising himself greatly that a small blush took over his face, that even Jung-Woo whipped his face to stare at the taller teen, stunned._

_"Are you serious?!! I hope that I'm not hearing things because if I heard it right, you-leader of the Yi Won gangs and all around bad ass, is telling me," Jung-Woo sarcastically pointed at himself, while waving his hand about. "That you care about what's wrong with me? Why now? Of all times, why do you care now? Well, I don't care! I just want you to leave me alone and in peace!"_

_Knowing that things were heading down hill from there, Ghoon Hahm knew that the only way for the shorter fighter to open up a little and to help figure out why the boy looked so glum, was to...apologize. If he really was going to do it, at least it was one of his good deeds of the day._

_Not wanting to put it off any longer, the Yi Won leader got up from his seat, and stood infront of the shorter teen, before bowing down deep enough to show that he was serious._

_"I'm sorry, Jung-Woo. I know that I've been a jackass ever since we've met. But I do want to help you now because I don't like seeing you like this. There! Are you happy?!"_

_For the second time that day, Jung-Woo didn't know whether Ghoon Hahm was really serious about helping him with his problems, but seeing the taller fighter bow down in apology was an added bonus of surprises. He didn't know if he could take anymore, as he felt that staying in the same bench all night as it rained, meant that he was actually catching a cold. As his face was starting to warm up along with the rest of his body.  
_

_"If you want to know why I was here, it's because I was waiting for my Doggy to show up. So I waited but he didn't come. But you know, if you were like this before we met, I wouldn't have minded being your frie-" Jung-Woo said, as he gave the older teen a shy small smile, before his mind went blank and he succumbed to the darkness._

_Before Jung-Woo would have fallen face first into the pavement of the walkway of the park, Ghoon Hahm acted fast and caught the pretty boy. Concern laced with something else came over the Yi Won gang leader's expression. Wondering at the same time what caused the teen to collapse like that._

_"Shit! What the hell do I do now? Well, I don't know where he lives, so the only way for me to help fix him up is if he comes home with me. Damn! What to do?" Ghoon Hahm cursed out loud because of the new dilemma, before looking down and smiling softly as he moved a stray of hair away from Jung-Woo's beautiful face. _

_"Damn! What the hell am I doing?" finally realizing what he was doing, Ghoon Hahm took his hand away before shaking his head. "When did I start caring about your well-being in the first place, Jung-Woo? Why do you make me feel this way? Like you said, why now?"_

_Knowing that he wasn't going to get any answers from the other fighter, Ghoon Hahm picked up Jung-Woo, bridal style. Both heading towards the Yi Won leader's home._

_-_

_-  
_

_It didn't take long for Ghoon Hahm to reach his apartment, and he was also in luck of not meeting anyone in his gang or the other gangs for that matter, because he knew he would have been mocked about carrying the pretty boy. But it seriously didn't matter then, because nothing happened. Plus, when he finally got his door open, Ghoon Hahm went straight to his room and laid his new load in his bed. Before gathering the necessities of bringing down a fever as he figured out that the kid stayed in the park since yesterday as he felt the boy's clothes were all soaked._

_As he finished gathering everything, he sat himself in front of his bed while staring at Jung-Woo in slight hesitation. For he never took off another person's clothing before, even if popular belief on his behalf by other people assuming that he was a sex god, but truth be told, he was still a virgin. _

_Although, in mind, lets just say that it was a totally different matter. How can he not be exposed to such acts between two males when he has two good male friends in a great relationship, that just so happens to not lock or close the door sometimes. So pretty much, he had an idea, to some extent on how the anatomy works for both guys._

_"Shit! It doesn't matter. I have to do this or else Jung-Woo's fever might start to rise up. Alright, here it goes. You can do this._"_ The taller teen muttered to himself, with a small encouragement in place._

_Without anymore delay, Ghoon Hahm got up and kneeled over his bed, before taking Jung-Woo's wet clothes off of him slowly. Gulping loudly as the other teen's beautiful pale chest was exposed to his eyes alone first, as he slowly unbuttoned the long white shirt.  
_

_Next, he pulled Jung-Woo's pants down, showing off the boy's sexy legs that left little to no imagination to his already lustful minds. Until finally he managed to take off all of the boy's other clothing except for one piece. The only thing that covered the boy then and leaving Ghoon Hahm to feel completely aroused and staring in full lust at the same time, was Jung-Woo's boxers._

_"Why? Why does he matter so much to me now? Didn't I like Que Min? I just don't understand what I'm feeling right now. Especially how he is looking so irresistible and hot right now, all exposed for me to see, is not making it any better for my taste. Shit! He looks so fuck-able right now, what the hell am I going to do?" Ghoon Hahm whispered to himself, trying to will down his need before anything gets out of hand._

_"Enough of this! I have to check his fever and to make sure that he really is alright. Come on Ghoon Hahm, you can handle this." Ghoon Hahm told himself, as he temporarily forgot his hard on for a short while, as he took the small towel that was already inside a bowl of cold water next to him, rinsing the water out of the cloth before placing it on top of Jung-Woo's head. _

_He also slipped in a temperature reader into the boy's mouth, and reading it around 98 degrees Celsius, made him not worry much. Thanking whoever above that the fever didn't exceed over a 100 or so degrees._

_Now, he still had one problem and that is the one article of clothing that seems to taunt him so badly. He knew his mind was telling him to take the damn boxers off, since it was all damped thanks to Jung-Woo sitting on the bench for hours in the park. Making his decision right then, Ghoon Hahm kneeled over the boy once more, but this time, his breath had started to pick up as he slowly and carefully pulled the boy's shorts down._

_What took place next, he didn't know. His last thoughts after he took off Jung-Woo's boxers was to take hold of the boy's limp cock as if he was in a trance. Curiosity led him to be even more bold as he slowly pumped the member with his right hand, and almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a loud moan break from Jung-Woo's mouth. As the other teen opened his eyes slowly and looked straight at Ghoon Hahm._

_He felt frozen all over as Jung-Woo paralyzed him with just the stare and feeling as if he did something so wrong that he almost pulled his hands away. But as he almost did, a hand grabbed a hold of it and keeping him in placed, before he slowly made eye contact with the shorter fighter again._

_"It's alright. It feels really good. No ones done this for me before. I-I mean what your doing right now." Jung-Woo rasped out slowly. If the boy could only blush then, he would have. But thanks to being sick, his face was already slightly red from the fever._

_"Really? Only if your sure though. I guess I've lucked out that I got to you first then, pretty boy." Ghoon Hahm smirked, before nodding and continuing what he was doing before. Just hearing Jung-Woo's gasps and whimpering sounds added more to his already hard member._

_Maybe turning his head back to take a quick peek at Jung-Woo, was his undoing because right then, he made sure that Jung-Woo was completely focused on him before he slid the boy's throbbing member in his mouth. Making the teen on his bed mewl loudly at the new feeling he was experiencing at the hands of none other than Ghoon Hahm. The one person that Jung-Woo thought hated his guts the most. But knowing whatever was happening now, was not the case anymore. _

_He didn't even know when he wanted to feel the older teen against him and wanting him to feel him up so badly that he was almost hurting inside. He honestly didn't know what spell was being casts around the both of them, but he guessed that it didn't really matter. _

_"Ghoon-Hahm...hmmm...urgghh...feels so good..." Jung-Woo couldn't help but moan out. He didn't know how to describe that moment because he never once had any relationship pertaining to the opposite or same sex before. But the way that Ghoon Hahm was making him feel good, was a totally new feeling that was ready to burst out from within him._

_Wanting to hear the other moan his name out even more, Ghoon Hahm was just following his instincts in pleasuring Jung-Woo all the way. Making sure to use his tongue to swirl the member around his wet mouth, and making Jung-Woo above him groan out his name again and again. Plus, just thinking about fucking the beautiful boy, made all his blood boil to an almost uncontrollable need to let everything go. It was a new feeling that he couldn't help but want to show the other just how much he really meant. He thought that it was Que Min whom he thought he sought after, but really, it has always been Jung-Woo from the beginning. _

_Everything may have started with Que Min first, but now-now the most important person was actually in his apartment and at his mercy. Not wanting to dwell over what is in the past now, Ghoon Hahm made sure to let Jung-Woo feel what he felt at that very moment. So, he sped up even more and deep throated the teen, while holding nothing back except for his gag reflexes. He made sure that he used his tongue to brush the weeping flesh from within his mouth; while his hands played with Jung-Woo's balls. _

_Just as Jung-Woo was close to bursting his seeds inside the older teen, the leader of the Yi Won gang's stopped everything he was doing and pulled his mouth away from the dejected member._

_"W-why d-did you stop, G-ghoon Ha-hm?" Jung-Woo managed to get out, panting heavily from feeling one of his first height of pleasure._

_"Sorry Jung-Woo. But I can't wait any longer, wait here a moment, alright? I need to get something that might help you when we finally do it." Ghoon Hahm smiled, as he got up and went to his bathroom to get a lubricant. He came back right away though, and just seeing Jung-Woo on top of his bed, all flushed and sexed-up the way he is, was enough to drive his need into overdrive._

_It took him about five big steps before he stops and takes off all his clothing and tossing it wherever in his room. Not caring one bit as his eye was solely focused on Jung-Woo alone._

_Coming over to lay himself on top of Jung-Woo, Ghoon Hahm took the time to study every inch of the young man that he thought would never fall in his bed to make love with. Even if he acted tough and hurtful on the outside, the only thing he ever wanted was for someone to understand him and not be afraid of him because of his background. But now that he was about to have sex with the dangerous and yet pretty boy, Jung-Woo, made him feel so uncontrolled for the first time._

_He didn't wait anymore, because it was only about a couple of minutes before Jung-Woo felt Ghoon Hahm insert a finger, followed by stretching it for preparation. Hoping for Jung-Woo to feel relaxed and as a little distraction, Ghoon Hahm took the boy's member again and started to stroke it in rhythm. It was then that Ghoon Hahm deemed that Jung-Woo was alright to take in two more of his fingers before he slowly slid himself into the tight canal._

_As Ghoon Hahm waited a few minutes for Jung-Woo to get comfortable and relaxed again, as he noticed the winced the boy gave when he entered him in full sheath, it was finally with a sign of a nod from Jung-Woo that Ghoon Hahm started off thrusting in a slow rhythm. As many moans and gasps were heard around the room later, as heightened pleasure was bringing about two people to their highest peak. It was also the first time that Ghoon Hahm could admit that he wouldn't ever take back anything after today. He would make sure to take everything wrong and payback for what he did to Jung-Woo, but for now, witht he boy moaning his name so loud, as his thrusts have sped up to finally reach that moment of bliss of release._

_ He made sure that Jung-Woo and he would cum together, as he screamed Jung-Woo's name for the world to hear as he came inside and coated Jung-Woo's inside with his essence. Hearing the other fighter scream his name out loud as Jung-Woo came on his stomach and face, as well as, coating Ghoon Hahm on his chest. _

_As they were both coming down from their moment of shared pleasure, Ghoon Hahm smiled down at Jung-Woo before capturing the other's soft mouth. Making out for about five minutes before Ghoon Hahm removed himself slowly inside Jung-Woo, hearing the other whimper shortly before laying down next to the teen._

_"You know, I think having sex and getting you all in sweat is one of the ways to making you feel better, right? Though I guess I should confess that I've loved you all this time and I was blind to really see it. Afterall, you are too beautiful to ignore to hit on. If you know what I mean?" Ghoon Hahm whispered to the other teen, conspiringly. Kissing Jung-Woo's cheek afterwards._

_Laughing softly, Jung-Woo just nodded his head before turning to face Ghoon Hahm fully. "Yeah. Now that you sort of made me feel better, you better be prepared to always seeing me around. Oh yeah, that means that I feel the same way too."_

_"I wouldn't have it any other way, Jung-Woo. Since this means you belong to me now anyways. And I'm glad. Your mine now." Ghoon Hahm cheekily replied. Earning himself a soft smack on his arm, before both had snuggled up together before falling asleep in exhaustion. Falling into a blissful sleep with the one they both realized they loved, ever since the first time they have met. _

_**o.O.o End of Flashback o.O.o**_

After making love for the first time, Ghoon Hahm didn't have any regrets in losing it to Jung-Woo or vice versa (which he was sure about). Ever since then, he made sure to follow the teen everywhere because who wouldn't want to jump such a beautiful boy. Well, with the exception of him of course.

The next move he made after Jung-Woo stayed at his place for almost a week, with that same day that he took him to his home to help him, he did another favor by helping Jung-Woo find his Doggy. Not knowing that he placed himself into Jung-Woo's good grace even more for such an act.

But it's been about four months that, that whole incident took place. Ghoon Hahm knew that he wouldn't have any problems in trusting or thinking that Jung-Woo would ever leave him, because if he wanted to be honest to himself even more, he could say that they both needed each other because they didn't have anyone else to turn to or love them as much. Sure, Jung-Woo had his twin cousin Tae and his aunt, but even they have their own lives now. Placing him as Jung-Woo's number one person in his world.

Now that Jung-Woo have become part of the Yi Won gang, making everyone stare in slight surprise as Ghoon Hahm didn't hide the fact that he fell in love with a boy or going out with one, and not the person that his nakama thought he would want to get together with. But with all the guys treating Jung-Woo like he was part of the family/brotherhood, made him feel grateful to all his friends. The boy was easily accepted by Won Hee first, followed by his other homosexual friends/partners-Yeong Joon and Jin Lee, then Ju Yoo, and finally Dar Jay.

He couldn't help but smile as he finally felt that he was at peace for once. He finally has Jung-Woo to keep for himself and his nakama/gangs backing him up like always, which made everything in his world worth keeping. Knowing that nothing else in the world matters besides those who he truly cares for.

And guess what? He was right all along that having the person whom he thought wasn't right for him, but has always been beside him in some way, would mean the world to anyone if they just open their eyes and see for themselves that the person who is meant for them is closer than they thought. Though he didn't didn't think like that at first, but now that he has his only person beside him to look after, well, even he would believe anything.


End file.
